


Steady Hand

by Mythicaldemigod



Series: Platonic YouTuber Imagines [1]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anxety attacks, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks, Platonic Relationships, Rhett & Link are good bosses, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:49:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21554959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythicaldemigod/pseuds/Mythicaldemigod
Summary: Sometimes work is too overwhelming for you. Lucky for you, your bosses are super understanding.
Relationships: Link Neal/Reader, Rhett McLaughlin/Reader
Series: Platonic YouTuber Imagines [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553398
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Steady Hand

**Author's Note:**

> The first in what I hope to be a very long line of completely platonic YouTube reader inserts/imagines where the reader needs a little comforting and their favourite YouTuber is there to help them through it.  
> Remember that you're never alone.  
> I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

You sat in the hallway, knees drawn tight to your chest and hands pressed tightly over your ears. Your breathing was ragged, almost like you’d ran a marathon. But you hadn’t. The world felt like it was closing in on you, there were a thousand things coursing through your mind. You tried to get yourself to focus on one of those things, but they passed through too quickly, leaving you with this uneasy feeling.  
You felt another sob come from deep in your body and you shudder, pressing yourself closer to the wall.

You’ve forgotten where you are and what you’re supposed to be doing, the only thing that matters right now is the feeling that has somehow managed to wash itself over you.

A hand presses itself to your shoulder. You focus on that instead of the nonsense in your head. The hand remains there, firm and steady. Whoever this hand belongs to is clearly trying their best to ground you to reality. You can feel it starting to work too.

You hadn’t even realized your shoulders were all that tense, but they slowly began to relax.  
Your head wasn’t shouting as loudly as it had been before. The thoughts were still jumbled together, but you could make sense of them better. They were a lot slower.  
You slowly removed your hands from your ears, and it was as if you were removing noise cancelling headphones. The sounds of bustling and also gentle tones reached your ears.  
You reached up and wiped the tears from your eyes.  
Now without your vision as blurry, you could see what was going on around you. Where you were.

You were sat in the hallway, knees still pressed to your chest but as you realized where you were, they slowly began to move into a sitting position. The hand on your back was still there.

You were at work. Something must’ve happened and you must’ve gotten anxious.  
You looked around at all your coworkers. They’d been watching the scene with nervous looks and worry.

You flashed them all weary smiles to let them know you were okay.  
Once they saw the confirmation that you were, in fact, okay, they began to disperse. The person with their hand on your back, kneeled in front of you.

Of course, it was one of your bosses, why wouldn’t it be? Rhett or Link always seemed to be the ones who calmed you down during episodes. You flushed, slightly embarrassed that you’d disrupted yet another work day with one of your episodes.

Link held out his hand to help you up, smiling softly.  
“You feeling better now, (y/n)?” He asked as you took his outstretched hand and used it to stand. You didn’t respond.

“Don’t beat yourself up over it, that’s your first one this week. They’re getting less frequent.” He informed you. You smiled weakly.

“You keeping track or something?” You joked dryly, wiping your sweaty palms on your pants.  
Your boss smiled slightly.

“Rhett and I both have. It’s a little scary for the Crew, but we’re all rooting for you. I know when you get that way, it’s really easy to feel alone. And I know you probably feel like a burden to the rest of us because of it but believe me. Nobody else on this team can do your job better than you and there’s nobody else we’d rather have helping us out. You can head out for the night. Get some rest and we’ll see you bright and early tomorrow morning, right?” He patted you on the back.

There it was again, if only for a brief moment. That steady, grounding hand. You nodded, too tired to argue.  
Rhett and Link would divide your workload tomorrow if it was too much for you to handle, right now all you needed to focus on was getting home to your bed and getting to sleep.

You let out a deep breath as you sat in your car, buckling up and staring at the building you’d just came from. You’d gotten lucky, you decided. There were hundreds of people out there whose bosses wouldn’t have cared if they’d broken down in the middle of the hallway, hundreds of people out there who dealt with their anxiety all alone, with nobody to help them.

Working at Mythical Entertainment not only meant you had bosses and coworkers who cared, it meant you had a family.  
Your phone pinged as you pulled out of the parking lot and you glanced over to read the message across the screen:

_Rhett:_   
_Link told me he sent you home early. Hope all is well. See you tomorrow, (Y/n)._ _Keep on being your Mythical best._

You flipped your phone over, so you wouldn’t be distracted as you drove the rest of the way home. But as you drove you couldn’t help but be thankful that you were this lucky. You made a mental note to get both Rhett and Link gift baskets for Christmas that year.  
They really were the best bosses (more like overbearing, overprotective fathers) anyone could ask for.


End file.
